


Papa

by JohnlockedWasTaken



Series: Domestic Johnlock Fluff [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dad John Watson, Domestic Johnlock, Drabble, Implied Johnlock, M/M, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedWasTaken/pseuds/JohnlockedWasTaken
Summary: Rosie refuses to eat. She wants 'Papa' instead.





	

"Rosie, sweetie, I need us to work together."  
"ROSIE NO!"  
John sighed.  
"Please honey, you have to eat something."  
"Rosie NO!"  
The little girl slammed her tiny fists onto the breakfast table.   
"ROSIE PAPA!"   
"Daddy is here, baby girl."  
"NO DADDY, PAPA!"  
The doctor leaned back, exhausted. His daughter had the strongest will he ever encountered with a child her age.  
Suddenly, the kitchen door was thrown open and an unusually cheerful Sherlock entered the room.  
"As always, Watson, you see, but you do not observe", he snickered.  
Rosie squealed. "PAPA!"  
Smiling, he picked the toddler up.  
"TEA!"  
"Yes, sweetie."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little domestic drabble! Feel free to leave comments, I appreciate every form of feedback! Please contact me in case there are any language mistakes, I'm not a native. -Isa


End file.
